This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically, to slide lock panel-mount connectors.
Conventional cable-to-cable or cable-to-board connectors typically include a receptacle connector and a plug connector. Contacts of the connectors are interconnected to one another during mating of the connectors. At least some known connectors provide thumb screws on the receptacle connector that may be secured to the plug connector or chassis surrounding the plug connector. By tightening the thumb screws, the connectors become fully mated, and removal of the receptacle connector from the plug connector is restricted. However, other problems are associated with the use of such known thumb screws. Particularly, tightening and un-tightening the thumb screws is difficult and sometimes uncomfortable for the user. Additionally, tightening and un-tightening the thumb screws is time consuming.
Some known connectors suffer from problems associated with the mating of the connectors. For example, the connectors typically require alignment and proper orientation of the receptacle connector and the plug connector for mating. Sometimes visibility or accessibility are limited, which makes it difficult for a user to align and orient the connectors. Furthermore, more and more contacts are being housed in each connector to accommodate higher power demands through the connectors. As a result, the connectors are more difficult to mate with one another because the mating force required to fully mate the connectors is increased. Improper mating of the connectors may lead to a partial or complete failure of the system operated by the connectors.
Moreover, the plug connectors are typically mounted to a panel or chassis, and the accessibility of the panel may be limited. As such, it may be difficult to properly mount the plug connector during assembly. The plug connectors are typically secured to the panel using screws. However, multiple components and/or other plug connectors may be attached to the panel or may be positioned in the vicinity of the panel, making it difficult to access the panel to tighten the screws to attach the plug connector to the panel. As such, the assembly of the plug connector with the panel may be difficult and time consuming.
A need exists for connectors that may be mated in a convenient and efficient manner, and with less mating force and less stress on the contacts. Additionally, a need exists for connectors that may be mounted to the panel or chassis in a convenient and efficient manner.